On Stranger Tides
by vakariangal
Summary: When a little girl grows up to be an Alliance Marine she thinks thats amazing,but with her past,will she appreciate what her future has to hold? Disclaimer Bioware owns all but my Shepard.
1. Casualties

*On Stranger Tides*

A/N~Please note everyone,I am not abandoning New Horizon. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no nasty words. Please R&R! I'm also now acting as a Beta Reader so if anyone needs help just send me a PM. I'm also currently taking story requests as well as songs that you may like me to use as an inspiration for a chapter. Just PM me with ideas. PEACE!~ vakariangal ~

In one corner stood a terrified little girl. In the other stood a young Turian. They stared at each other for hours til their eyes burned.

"How can we survive?" The girl asked,finally breaking the silence.

The Turian shrugged. "You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He held his hand out to her and led her to the door. "We can do this. You just have to believe." He said,his subharmonics flanging. He was obviously nervous. In all her time on the streets she had never met anyone like him. She was almost killed by a rival gang til he came along ad saved her. They had taken refuge in an old building,they finally had to leave. They had no food and no water. They were already hungry and thirsty,they didn't need to add to their problems.

The Turian pulled her out the door. He stopped and stood stiffly. The girl putting her hand on his shoulder asked,"What's wrong?" He shook his head and ran,pulling her with him. He still had yet to answer her question. She ignored it and focused on keeping up with him. Her legs were burning and head pounding from never getting sleep. She needed to stop,she couldn't breath.

He kept on going as she tried to keep up still. She wasn't even sure why they were running. He abruptly stopped and turned around to face her. "You need to hide." He simply stated. She looked at him funny but he pushed her into the shadows where she would be out of sight before she could say anything. She watched as a group of four men walked up to him. She could see one of the men pushing the Turian backwards. She had to fight to not scream out at the man.

She shut her eyes out of fear of what was to come. She heard a loud bang and she knew what it was. It was gunfire. She opened her eyes to see the Turian laid out. She felt the trail of hot tears stream down her face. She fought the urge to run out there. She didn't know if they were gone. Most likely they were workers for Slave Traders and they decided they didn't want him. While she was sad to see him dead,she would've rathered see him dead than as a slave.

She heard footsteps retreating. She knew they were leaving. Now that,as she knew him,Brass was gone,she was all alone. She ventured out of her hide away and grabbed a pistol that one of the men must have dropped. She tucked it into the waistband of her pants and went back to the shadows. With those men out there she was in constant danger as a little kid,especially being a girl. This little girl was none other than Selena Shepard.


	2. City Brats

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 2~City Brats

Selena was a girl,all alone,in the streets of Albany,New York. It wasn't a pleasant place. It was filled with druggies,alcoholics and gangs. She was ashamed to say she was a member of one. Two years after Brass' death she was wandering the streets,like always...what else did she have to do? A local gang found her,they started trying to beat up on her but she showed them her strength,something they called "magic". She was no magician,no...she had greater powers than the eye could see. They declared her an asset to their "team" and let her join. She didn't like the fact of being in a gang but it got her away from being alone. She was nearing 17.

Her first night was anything but easy. They made her prove herself,once again. She had to do push-ups,sit-ups,basically any thing they could think for her to do. They were using her for entertainment.

Day 2 they sent her out to do the scavenging for food and money. She told them she wouldn't steal money,she may have been a city brat but that didn't mean she liked stealing. When she was on her own she made do with what she could from dumpsters and things people threw out of their cars. She didn't like this life,but it was her life. She came back with 2 cans of food and a bottle of water. They beat her that night.

Day 3 they left her behind at the camp. They said that because of her lack of ability to steal anything,she would get left behind. She started thinking that being alone would be better than this. She had bruises all over her body,there wasn't a spot you could stick a needle that wasn't bruised or bleeding. she tried to tend to her wounds with what she had. Keep the cuts disinfected. The worst part being the excruciating pain of pouring alcohol on a wound. She would take her jacket off and put the sleeve in her mouth,then she'd pour the alcohol onto it. She had never felt that kind of pain before. The group came back with a bag full of food. They didn't let her eat.

Day 4 she decided to leave the gang. She would rather be on her own than live in constant fear of them beating or possibly raping her. She wasn't going to have that. She left while they were gone. She took a small bag with a few cans of food and bottles of water. At this point she didn't care if they came after her for taking their stuff. She just wanted to be done. They knew the power she harnessed. They knew better. She stopped behind a Casino to see what food she could find. She had cans of food but with how hungry she was,that wasn't going to last long. An old man came out of the Casino,a frown on his face. She tried to hide but to no avail he did what she feared. For the first time since she was on the streets,she was molested that night.

Day 5 she felt disgusting. All she could do was cry. She had no one to tell her story to about what had happened to her,she had no home to feel safe in. Her 17th birthday was the next day. She knew it would just feel like another day. She wished she could find solice in someone,but she knew that would never happen. The police paid no attention to the city brats unless they were causing trouble. People didn't see them as homeless and give them food or money,they saw them as bad people. But why was she one of them that was considered a bad person? She had never done anything bad. Not like killing or stealing anyways. The cans of food she got for the gang wasn't even stolen,it was sitting next to a building so she picked it up. Most likely another city brat had stolen it and left it behind. It was starting to rain so she had to find shelter. She slept on the concrete underneath a box.

Day 6 she didn't feel any older. It felt the same as always. She wanted to get out of here but there was no out. They had a homeless shelter but they wouldn't let her in. She had tried time and time again. They always said she was to dirty...yeah because homeless people have showers. The only shower you could get was if you wanted to stand naked with a bar of soap while it rained. The gang came for her that night,she was surprised. For the first time,she had to kill someone.

Day 7 wasn't any better. She felt even worse. She had to kill someone...she felt so...horrible. That wasn't her style. She didn't go around murdering people because they had a better life than she did. He was another city brat. She guessed he had it coming. The others ran away after she used her "power". She still didn't know what it was called,if it even had a name. It had been a week,it felt like months. When would this end. She looked over to see a poster ad for the Alliance. She had one more year and she could join. Even though it was a year away,Selena went to sleep with a slight smile on her face that night.


	3. Bad Beginnings and Happy Endings

~On Stranger Tides~

A/N~Good Morning everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying this because I know I'm enjoying writing it! Please R&R! I really appreciate feedback. For anyone that might be wondering when she says she called she used a payphone. I'm sure all of you will realize but its just for any unanswered questions you might have. So now I'm rambling. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!~ vakariangal ~

Chapter 3~Bad Beginnings and Happy Endings

Selena was now 18. To her surprise,the Alliance had just accepted her. She was to go for training starting on Monday,it was Saturday. She would actually have a life then. She wouldn't have to live in a back alley,she'd have a shower,a bed and people she could possibly make friends with that wouldn't try to come back and shoot her. She hoped. This was all she had ever hoped for. Everyone always looked down on her because she was a City Brat,she may have been on the streets for practically all her life but she wasn't the same as the others. She tried to be as good as she could but when you live on the streets without food or water,you had to give in at some time as much as she hated to admit it. She had stolen a total of 3 times without any incidents or deaths.

She couldn't wait for Monday. It was only two days away and she didn't think it could come fast enough. The officer had told her to pack her bags and meet them at the front when it was time...the only problem was that she had no bags to pack. Would they possibly kick her out of the program once they put all the pieces together,would they realize she was homeless and this was just an out? It was true. Joining the Alliance was just an out for her. She didn't want to be on the streets all her life and this was the worst life,well she couldn't say that. She would rather be here than with the Slave Traders that came by looking for people almost every night. She always hid in a back corner so they couldn't find her. It was pretty hard to hide when they came when you were sleeping though. She was almost taken in one instance but she used her powers. She still had no idea what to call it but she wished she knew their true name,but she had a thought,maybe she was special and no one else had ever harnessed this power Maybe it was a brand new trait amongst humans that had never been researched. Maybe she could be an asset to the Alliance due to her special ability. She had had many different thoughts on many occasions but she never had thought about it enough to really truly care. She knew of the Asari and their "power" but she didn't know what they really were. She was on the streets and the only word that really got around on the streets was who to go with and not to go with because one of them might get you killed.

She was starting to slowly drift off to sleep. The last thing she thought about was what her life was going to be like now that she was going to start with the Alliance.

The next morning she was woken up by almost a squeaking noise. She looked around to see a little lost puppy sitting across from her. "Well hi buddy." She said softly. The puppy lowered its head and backed up,it was afraid. "Easy buddy,come here." She got up and slowly walked over to it. At this point she could see it had been thrown out. It looked completely healthy aside from muddy spots from muddy rain water getting splashed onto it. It had no collar so no tags. It was obvious no one wanted this dog to be found and brought back. She got down on the ground with it and picked it up. She opened her jacket and let the warmth surround both her and it. He was shivering yet setting him against herself he felt like a furnace. The mornings were usually pretty cold in New York but as the day went on it was hot. She wondered how many days or weeks this puppy had been out here and judging from her first look at him he wasn't but maybe a few months old. She suddenly wondered if the Alliance allowed pets to come with their recruits. She couldn't just leave him here. The officer had given her his number so she decided to call. After a few moments of talking and being talked over she figured out that they do allow pets,just only small pets. That worked for her and her new dog.

After a few moments of examining it she realized it was a female. She decided that because her name started with an S hers should too. She thought for a moment before deciding on Shasta. She'd have to potty train her but she figured she could handle that. The only problem was having food for her. She'd have to bring that with her and she didn't have any money aside from chang...wait! She dug around in her pocket til she found a 20 dollar bill that someone had given her the other day. It was an older man who apparently actually cared enough to give her money. Luckily her favorite spot was right outside of the pet shop so she could just go in and get her some food in the morning. For tonight she could eat what she had with her. She tore off a strip of her tee shirt,well a strip of what was left of it and tied it in a knot for a collar then she tied a piece of wire around the fabric for a make shift leash til morning. She wasn't going to have her running away on her. She needed a home and she was going to give her one. It was getting dark again so it was time to head "inside" for sleep. She had a friend tonight. As soon as she curled up in her corner Shasta burrowed in against her chest and sighed. For the first time in forever she laughed. It was a sound that was even foreign to her ears. She wrapped her amrs around Shasta and went to sleep happy for the first time in years.


	4. Work For It

~On Stranger Tides~

Chapter 4~Work For It

Selena Shepard was 19 now. She had passed Alliance basic training and was on a run with her now 1 year old Shasta. Shasta was the greatest dog she had ever had. When she was really little they had a family pet that looked alot like Shasta,just much smaller and meaner. Shasta kept up pace easily. Selena stopped for a breather. She still couldn't comprehend all that had happened in her life in this short amount of time. She had already passed Alliance basic,something that was unheard of,to pass that quickly that is. She had friends. Friends that wouldn't try to kill her or take her in her sleep. She was lost in her thoughts when she ran straight into a Turian passing by.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized. He had dropped some papers so she knelt down to help him pick them up. She looked up for a split second to see ice blue eyes. They stared at each other for God knows how long before they got up,both at the same time,making them knock heads. "Ouch!" They both complained.

She looked over at him to see him rubbing his head. He was just simply standing there but there was something unique about him. "Sorry,where are my manners?" She chided herself. "My names Selena Shepard. Most people call me Lena." She held her hand out and he took it,returning the human gesture. He was a younger Turian,but still held many mature features.

"Garrus Vakarian. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him and he flared his mandibles. She guessed that was the Turian equivolent of a smile. She liked his voice though. It was soothing in its nature.

"Sorry Garrus about your papers but I better be going. Have a nice day." She said as she started running again. She slowed down so she could look behind her. Garrus was still standing there watching her. She thought it was odd but she didn't necessarily mind it.

A couple hours later she was back at base. Her Omni-Tool pinged. Upon inspection she was shocked. She had a message from David Anderson,she had just been chosen for the N7 program. She had a friend who went but came back not long after saying she couldn't pass even the first test. She couldn't believe it! She could be a N7 Special Forces! She quickly typed a message back.

"Anderson,

Thank you for letting me know. I'll meet you in the Mess to talk about this at 1?

Selena."

Not many of the Marines here were on 1st name basis with Anderson or David as she called him at times but he had taken her in,he was being the Father she never had. Selena hurried to the showers. She royaly smelled of sweat and some kind of metallic smell that she couldn't explain. She had an hour to get ready.

30 minutes later Selena walked out of the bathroom and pulled her hair into a tight "military regulation" bun. She knew Anderson wouldn't care and she wasn't on duty right now but she figured she would be the one to get in trouble because her hair wasn't regulation. She had a little longer than shoulder length hair. It was Strawberry Blonde. It had just gone back to its natural color. She had actually colored it pink,the Alliance wasn't to happy about it but they had told her she was one of their best soldiers so they weren't just going to drop her.

The clock read 12:45 so she knew she needed to get her butt moving. She hurriedly threw on a pair of dress blues,for regulation again and hurried out of her room. Its not like she was going to be late,but Selena Shepard was NEVER late. She was always either early or on time.

She walked into the mess to see Anderson waving her over from a table in the corner. "Shepard,how are you?"

She stood tall and saluted. "Good sir. And you?"

"I'm still alive so that must be good." She had to laugh a little at this.

"Yes sir. That's good." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sit down." She did as she was asked and set down,fully prepared for anything he was about to say.

"You've been chosen for the Interplanetary Combatives Training or for short the N7 program. Its a real honor to be actually chosen. Especially since you have only been her a little over a year and a half."

"So what will I have to do with this program?" She leaned against the table.

"Its a hard program. You'll be training 20 hours a day or more leading small teams through different hostile terrains. You'll barely have any food or water so you have to make it last. If you do well you're awarded with the N1 designation and are invited to return. Then you have the N2 to N6 courses that are often off planet and consist of instruction on Zero-G combat,Military free fall,jetpack flight,combat diving,combat instruction,linguistics and frontline trauma care for humans and non human. If you can survive it all you earn the N7 designation. The highest you can receive. Its a grueling program thats very hard to complete. I was one of the first to complete the entire program. If you decide to take this oppurtunity,I know you can do it. You came from a hard life,you can handle this."

'Why did he have to pick at that scab?' She thought. She knew she had a hard life and she had tried to forget it on many occasions. It was partially out of her mind for today...until now. He had a point though. Honestly,if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't take most of the oppurtunities she had already had for things.

"I'll do it!" She said with enthusiasm. "I want to do this. I can do this." She said.

He smiled at her. Anderson was taken back. He was thinking about what she had been like when she first came. She was very much a loner but she had had to be for so long it was just nature to her. Until she found Anderson. She broke out of her shell and started becoming a reliable Soldier. She wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was her rolemodel. "How do I let them now I'm going to do this?"

"You have to send them a message. They will send one back once it has been confirmed. After that you will go for training. Good luck Selena."

She took a deep breath and realized how real this all was. It was amazing. She went back to her room and found Shasta asleep on her bed. She didn't move her,she just curled around her. Shasta had gotten to big for their normal allowance of animals but Anderson got them to let her keep Shasta. She didn't know what she'd do without her. She laid her head on her back and just thought. Her eyes started to become heavy before she slipped into the black haze that was sleep.

A/N~Yeah,so Selena has just met Garrus Vakarian. In my story she does meet him before so they have some kind of past when they meet later on. Gee..nothing like stating the obvious here huh? Anyways I hope you enjoy and please R&R! I really appreciate it!~ vakariangal ~


	5. Hit The Lights

~On Stranger Tides~

Chapter inspired by Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez.

Chapter 5~Hit The Lights

Selena stood in the doorway to her room just watching the new recruits scramble around. She had to inwardly laugh because she had been one of those people at one time. She could completely relate. She decided she would go out for her daily run with Shasta. She had just sent out the message to the N7 programs office so she could go for now. She headed on her way out with a jacket wrapped around her hips. She started running with Shasta right next to her. She had grown so fast. She couldn't help but feel a little bit a pride,almost like a mothers pride in her children. She had rescued Shasta and Shasta had rescued Selena.

She turned the corner and ran right into someone walking on the sidewalk. She staggered backwards but she heard the 'oof' of the other person falling. She opened her eyes,nervous to see what she had just gotten herself into. It was Garrus again. She hurriedly held her hand out. "Im so sorry. Why do we keep knocking each other over each time we meet?" He took her hand. "I'm not sure."

She felt a tinge of nerves go down her spine when he spoke. She wasn't sure why. "Hey umm..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Would you like to get a drink in Flux sometime?" To say she felt bad wasn't enough. He deserved an actual night out to apologize. He flared his mandibles into a Turian grin. "Sure."

She smiled and a blush rose onto her tan cheeks. "So,I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She tried to supress a shiver but failed. He must have noticed because he watched her rather diligently. Her blush increased and he watched her even closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse due to nervousness. She was fine til he started practically stalking her every move. Then she became flustered. Her heart was beating loud in her ears. She hung her head,trying to hide her face. "I need to be going." She said quickly as she ran off,Shasta following her close behind. He just shrugged.

She was back at base within 30 minutes. She didn't know how to explain what had just happened. She was fine but then all of the sudden she was nervous and embarrased. What was wrong with her? She was broken out of her thoughts by Anderson waving her over. She walked over to where he was,curious as to what he needed. Surely it could wait til after her shower.

"Shepard...Were you aware you are a biotic?"

She raised her eyebrows. "A whatic?"

He chuckled but there was also a hint of disbelief in his tone. "You don't know about the biotics?" She just shrugged. She grew up on the streets. How was she supposed to know about all that stuff? She knew she had some kind of power but she never really told them,she figured they would think it was weird and throw her out but apparently it was a common power.

"No. What are they?"

"Their a form of special ability that only certain people have. Theres a massive amount of strength behind a trained biotics powers. You'll need to go to BAaT."

"To what?"

"Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. It will help you learn how to use you ability. I highly recommend you go soon."

"So I'm supposed to go to BAaT plus the N7 training. How am I supposed to do this?"

Anderson shrugged. "I recommend going to BAaT first and then go do your N7 training. It will make your N7 training easier on you. You'll have abilities that most of the candidates don't have."

She nodded. "Okay. So do I just send a message to them too?" Anderson nodded. "Yes. It'll be about a week before you get an answer. And before you ask,the only reason I know is because I've helped many Alliance recruits with this."

Selena smirked. "How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I know you to well I suppose." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick hug.

She started on her way back to her room. Shasta was still right with her. That dog never left her side,and she was perfectly fine with that.

She ran in the bathroom to get a shower. Not long after she went in she heard her Omni-Tool ping but she just left it til she got out.

15 minutes later Selena came running out of the bathroom and grabbed her Omni-Tool. A smile quickly spread across her face. It was from Garrus.

'To: Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

So,I was thinking about your offer. Would you like to grab a drink tonight?'

She just stared at the screen. What would the Alliance think about her going on a date with a non Human...well this was the first time. Who knew if they would ever see each other again after this. She quickly typed a reply.

To:Garrus Vakarian

From:Selena Shepard

Sure,but how did you get my ping address?'

She couldn't help wondering. She hadn't given him any information. She hurried to her closet while she awaited reply. She grabbed a pair of faded old jeans and a blue Alliance logo tee. She hurriedly got dressed and checked her Omni-tool.

'To:Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

Well,I may have asked for the information from C-Sec. I'm a C-Sec Officer.'

She just never really put two and two together. He had been carrying papers the first time and this last time he had a briefcase. She typed a reply back.

'To:Garrus Vakarian

From:Selena Shepard

How about 6?'

She got a reply almost instantaneously.

'To:Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

Sounds great. See you at Flux in an hour.'

She smiled inwardly. She didn't worry about replying. She hurriedly typed a message to Anderson saying that she was going to be going out tonight to please clear her of any duties she might have had. She hated asking him to do that but she was always doing what she needed to do and she never asked to get out of chores but this was one time she would have to break her record. She got a response back.

'To:Selena Shepard

From:David Anderson

Of course. I'm glad to see you going out for once. You don't get out much except for your daily runs. Who are you going with?...Oh no I'm sorry. Thats none of my business. Thats personal. Just go have fun kid.'

She smiled. Glad that he was such a great guy. It was getting close to time to leave so she hurried on her way out.

Selena sat in Flux at the bar waiting for Garrus. He was 10 minutes late. She was about to ditch til she saw him walk through the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was that twinge of nerves again. She watched him walk over with a smile on his face. He sat next to her at the bar. "So,how are you?"

She chuckled. "Good. And you?" She asked.

"Okay. Been a busy day at the office."

She just smiled and looked at her feet. She suddenly decided she really didn't want a drink. "Do you want to go dance?" The question surprised Garrus and to be honest it surprised her. She was never one for dancing but for some reason she was drawn to the dance floor tonight.

He shrugged. "Why not."

He followed her to the dance floor where she started dancing freely to the rythm. She flowed with the beat. He had to just take a moment to watch her,he had to admit to himself,he was amazed. She had completely let loose. She even decided to let her hair down. It cascaded behind her like the dust blows in the Palaven storms. She turned around to meet his gaze. "Aren't you going to dance?"

He held a talon up. "I think I'll just enjoy the show."

She suddenly felt the urge to hide her face as a blush rose onto her cheeks once again. She left the dance floor for a moment to go talk to him. "Are you sure you won't come dance with m-I mean are you sure you just won't come dance?" 'Nice save Selena...' She thought.

"I suppose I could for just a moment." His voice was raspy and soothing. She loved evrything about it.

She smiled and led him to the back of the dance floor where she quickly found the rythm again. She threw her hands up in the air,spinning around in a circle. She laughed. Garrus stopped and watched her again. She was smiling. It wasn't something he had seen alot from Humans,it was knew. Her teeth were pearl white,he could see the glint of white teeth in the dim light. She turned back around to see him staring at her. "Why don't we go grab a drink?" He nodded. "That's more like it."

The next few hours were spent laughing and telling old stories of their childhoods and current life. Selena had a long story to tell of her childhood and Garrus listened to every minute of it. He had told her that he had been in the Turian Military. It was mandatory for every Turian once they hit age 15. He was 2 years older than her,which made him 21. She was actually to young to be drinking in public but most of the time no one cared how old you were here. They weren't all for regulation in this club. She didn't drink much anyways. "Well,I better get back to base." Selena said bashfully. "I had fun tonight. Would you like to get together again?" He watched her intently,looking for some sign of her to be possibly lying but there was no denying it,a Human liked him. But he couldn't say yes. As much as he wanted to,he knew she would just leave her base now to go somewhere else and he would most likely never see her again. He hated to break the news but...he couldn't do it..."Sure. I'd like that." Selena smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she disappeared into the darkness outside of Flux. Garrus didn't know what he was getting himself into,but he liked mysteries.

A/N~For anyone who is wondering. In my story Selena is in a Alliance base off of Earth. Obviously they are if they were on the Citadel but I thought I better let you guys know just to keep you guys from having any unanswered questions. If you do wind up having questions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. I'm still also taking story requests as well as song requests.~ vakariangal ~


	6. Can't Remember to Forget You

~On Stranger Tides~

Chapter inspired by Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira feat. Rihanna

Chapter 6~Can't Remember To Forget You

Selena got back to base around midnight. Everyone was already in their bunks except for one new recruit that was sitting at a table in the mess. Selena tried to creep through as to not disturb her but she couldn't help it,she was curious.

"Hi,my names Selena." She said as she walked up to the girl and held out her hand.

"Alissa." She took her hand. "It's nice to have someone actually acknowledge me." She said with a hint of depression in her tone.

"I know how that is. When I got here no one would talk to me,mostly because I was a City Brat."

Alissa looked around before meeting her blue eyes. "So was I."

Selena actually couldn't believe it. She hadn't met very many people so far that had the same past as she did. "That's a coincidence. Where were you at?"

"Albany,New York."

Selena went silent. "Thats where I was. I know this is kind of a personal question but how old are you?"

"19."

"So am I."

"What's your Mom's name?" Alissa asked.

"Anne. She left when I was really young."

"That was my Mothers name too."

Selena stopped to think for a minute. Once she put everything together she asked the final question that would answer it all.

"What's your last name?"

"Shepard."

Selena took in a breath. There was no denying the truth,this was her Sister. She knew of her brother John but she didn't remember a Sister. And for her to be the same age she must have never actually met her. Maybe she had been kicked out of the house or gone to live with someone else?

"That's my last name too...The only logical answer is that you're...my sister." They said the last part in unison. They both sat there in silence taking it all in.

"Well,this is new." Alissa said,breaking the awkward silence.

They both chuckled. They looked nothing alike aside from hair color. Alissa's eyes were green compared to Selena's blue eyes. "Pardon me for just running off but I need to get to bed. I have training in the morning." Alissa took her leave and left Selena sitting there with no idea of what had really just happened. It was all very new,they just met and before to long she was going to be leaving for BAaT. She had to wonder if Alissa was a biotic too.

She decided that sitting in the Mess Hall on her own was kind of boring so she went on her way to her room. She found Shasta laying in the middle of the bed,being the bed hog she always was. She wanted to sleep but for some reason she had a feeling she wouldn't sleep tonight. She had Alissa and Garrus on her mind and her mind was racing and it just kept going faster. She now knew sleep was definently out of the question so she just sat back in her desk chair and started reading her book again. As soon as she started reading her mind started racing faster so she decided that reading wasn't an option either. Finally she decided that since they weren't on Earth it was still light out,she was going to go for her run early. She clasped the color onto Shasta and wrapped her jackeet around her hips like always. She started on her way out.

Half way down the road she could see someone walking up ahead. She couldn't make out who it was but they looked mighty familiar if the color of their clothes were any indication. That wasn't clothes that was armor. "Garrus?" She asked as she slowed down to a walk.

"Selena? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I couldn't sleep." 'I had you on my mind.'

"Neither could I." 'I couldn't get you off my mind.'

"You want to walk together?" 'I don't want to leave your side.'

"That'd be great." 'I'll never turn time with you down.'

The next 30 minutes were filled with laughter. "So you actually just arrested a Krogan...and the handcuffs were to small?" She asked. Her tone full of amusment.

"Yes. I started to put them on but to no avail,they wouldn't fit." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but relax when she heard him talk or laugh. Anything he did was amazing.

"So do y-" He started to say something when Selena' Omni Tool pinged.

"Oh..." She said suprised.

"What is it?"

"It looks like I'm going to be going to BAaT in two days."

A little part of both of them died when she said that. That meant they would likely not see each other again. Garrus would have probably moved on to somwhere different by the time she would be done and besides,she had to go for N7 training right after. She knew he didn't like C-Sec really.

"That's great." He tried to sound happy but sadness slipped into his tone.

"Yeah..." She said solemnly.

"So I guees I better get back to base. Can we get together again tomorrow night,before I have to leave?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at Flux?"

"No,lets go to the Presidium. It's quieter."

"Okay. 6?"

"Sure." She nodded. She patted him on the shoulder and they exchanged goodbyes before she took off back towards base. Maybe she could get some rest when she got back. Then her mind started racing about not seeing Garrus...or maybe she wouldn't get any sleep.


	7. To Think and To Dream

~On Stranger Tides~

A/N~So this is going to be a shorter chapter. Please R&R! I really appreciate it!~

Chapter 7~To Think and To Dream

Selena was sitting at her desk when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

The door opened with a soft 'whoosh'. "Anderson?"

She stood and saluted. "At ease. I need to talk to you."

She nodded. "Okay." She simply said. She always got nervous when he came to her privately to talk. She had etiher done something wrong,they were going to go on a private mission or there was just something wrong in general.

"Its about your family." Selena plopped down into the seat. She was speechless. "You never met your Father. We've found him." Selena had nothing to say,what was she supposed to say? She couldn't believe that after all this time of thinking he was dead...he was really alive. Did she really want to know him? Maybe he was worse than her mother had been. Part of her said yes and the other said no. She was confused,shocked,terrified,happy...but she didn't know what emotion to believe.

"He's on the Citadel. Hes in one of the apartments above the Presidium. We think he's been looking for you."

She and Garrus were going to be going to the Presidium tonight. She had no time to see her Father,she wasn't sure she even wanted to. She was not going to pass up time with Garrus before she had to leave tomorrow for BAaT. There was no way. She finally found her voice. "I'm going to be meeting with a...special friend tonight. I can't miss seeing them before I leave tomorrow. I'll have no time to see him tonight."

Anderson nodded. "I understand. I'm just warning you,we don't know his reason for looking for you. Just because he is doesn't mean he just wants to talk. You never met him,you don't know what hes like."

"Thanks." Was all she said before she turned her chair around. She heard her door open and close,she was alone. She kind of felt bad for being rude like that but she needed to think. It was hard to take all that in within a matter of minutes. She felt like her brain was going to explode,she needed to sleep but she knew she couldn't. To take her mind off of things she started looking through a book that Anderson had given her when she first arrived. Because she was such a brat when she got here she didn't think anything of it. She thought it was just some stupid book but now that she was older and should she say wiser,she cherished it. Not only did it come from one of her favorite people,it was something you rarely saw. An actual book,no one used paper anymore. It was Omni-Tools,Data Pads,Terminals...it was all technology. She flipped the book around to its cover. "Undying Love" had apparently been his girlfriends but she didn't read it anymore so he gave it to her. It was about a wealthy man and a poor woman,they were so mismatched but they loved each other. They eventually got married against the will of their parents. The rest was history. She had read part of it but got bored,she really needed to just sit and read. Just then her Omni-Tool went off alerting her of the time. Crap she had lost track of time it was 5:50,there was no way she could get ready and be there in time. She hurriedly threw a pair of jeans and a tee on and fixed her hair. She ran out the door.

She sent a message to Garrus on the way,letting him know that she was coming but she was coming a little late. She kept on running...and running and then BAM!...right into someone. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Sure enough she looked down to see a blue and black armored Turian. His blue facial markings brightning in the sunlight. "How do we manage to do that?" She asked,her tone filled with amusment. "I'm still not sure." He took her hand but this time continued to hold it. "Now we can go together." They started ont their way hand in hand. This was going to be a good night.


	8. My Love

~On Stranger Tides~

A/N~I hope everybody likes this story! Please R&R! This chapter was inspired by My Love by Sia.~

Chapter 8~My Love

"Garrus?"

The blue eyed Turian looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What will you do when I leave? I'll be gone for a while. Will you stay with C-Sec I mean?" She asked nervously.

He suddenly looked sad. The realization of her leaving hitting him hard. "It depends. If it keeps going the way its going,its doubtful. My father won't like it but it's my life. I'll do what I want."

Selena shook her head in understanding. "Of course. I understand."

They both sat in the beautiful silence of the Presidium. The only noise being people talking and even that was very faint. They were sitting in a back corner out of sight. "So if you leave C-Sec where will you go?"

"I don't know. It'll be hard to find another job but anything will be better than C-Sec."

Selena just nodded. They had just met a few days ago but she felt so strongly for him. It made her tear up thinking about leaving. It seemed he felt the same way for her. "How long will you be at BAaT?" Garrus asked,breaking the silence.

"I'll be there a few months and then right after I go for N7 training. I won't be back for about a year to a year and a half." Silence quickly fell between the two again. Neither wanted to say anything for a fear of never wanting to leave one another. Selena was afraid to speak,tears were welling at the sides of her eyes just thinking about being away from him that long. It seemed he was having a hard time with it too...but for all she knew he could be thinking anything,Turian expressions were so hard to read.

Selena looked around seeing a few Salarians walk by along with a few Asari. It was amusing watching people talk. Their laughter and smiles always brightened her day. The only other thing that made her day whole was Garrus. He had saved her from depression. She may have seemed fine but she was falling back into it again. She didn't want to be there and he saved her. You would think that being in the Alliance would be breath taking and exciting but they rarely went out on missions so far,she sat in her room most of the time..when she wasn't doing chores. She sometimes cooked for the crew. She knew very little about cooking but everyone seemed to love it so she did it.

When Anderson told her about her Father she was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "Garrus...Anderson found my Father." The words came out on their own accord.

"What?"

"He found my Father,along with the help of a few other people."

"Where is he? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not. He's living in the apartments up" She pointed to the right above their heads. "there."

A Turian smile krept across his face. "Thats great. You should go see him tonight."

"No.,.no. I don't know that I even want to meet him. I don't know what he's like and what if he's dangerous and just wants to hurt me." She sounded like the little girl who was stranded on the streets again.

"I can go with you when you decide to go then,if that will make you feel better."

"If." She corrected.

"Yes. If."

Selena sat there pondering. She uknowingly started crying. Garrus had noticed and was pulling her to him. "It's okay. I'm here." He said softly. She curled closer to his chest. It was different than a humans but didn't make him any less attractive.

"What's bothering you?"

She sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. She rose up from her spot next to him and held a hand out to him. "Dance with me?" She asked. It was a strange question she knew but she just wanted to do anything she could with him before she left. She didn't know if he would even feel the same for her once she got back.

He walked towards her and took her hand. "Gladly." He said with a smile.

They just swayed to imaginary music. She knew it looked weird to other people but she loved it. They were being watched by an Asari that clearly rolled her eyes and made a grimace. It peeved her off but she kept her cool. This night was about her and Garrus,not anyone else. She finally asked the question that she wanted an answer for. "How do you feel about me?" She had always been a very straight forward person. It was always say it straight out or not at all.

"I really like you. It seems like we've known each other a long time. Why?"

"I just wanted to know before I had to leave. I really like you too." She wished she would stop saying 'leave'. It was a small word that brought so much sadness. Her Omni-Tool beeped letting her know the time. She checked it and sadly said "I have to go." She started to pull back from him before he took her head in his hands and kissed her. She savored every moment of it. Not wanting to ever forget this one moment. "Now you can go." He said breathless.

She reluctantly pulled away from him and walked towards the exit. She didn't look behind her for the fear of turning around. She had to go. As she walked out the door she muttered 'I love you.'

A/N~ I know it seems like their relationship is moving fast but oh well! Hope everybody likes it and as I said up top,please R&R!~


	9. BAaT

~On Stranger Tides~

Chapter 9~BAaT

Selena had just arrived at BAaT. It was definently different from what she was used to. It had a different feel,look...just plain everything. An Asari walked up to her and held out her hand. Selena grabbed her hand and returned the gesture. "I'll be your teacher or trainer if you would rather. My name is Valtoria. Everyone calls me Val. Most of the students say that Valtoria is to hard to remember. What's your name?" She asked in a soothing,soft voice.

"Selena Shepard. Everybody calls me Lena. It's nice to meet you." She said nervously. She hadn't been this nervous since the day she enlisted for the Alliance.

Val led her to her room and helped her with her bags. "When your ready go ahead and come to our room for your first day of training. Our room is the first door to your right when you come out. We will anxiously await your arrival." She was so...soothing and should she say spiritual. She was different than most Asari she had met.

"Thank you." She said just as she left the room. She started unpacking her clothes. She was putting her body wash in her shower when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Her door opened to a dark colored female Turian with pinkish facial markings. "H-hello?"

Selena smiled at her. "Hi!" She was a young Turian. Probably 12 or so,of course in Turian years she would be getting close to maturity. Turians hit maturity at age 15. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked as she knelt down to her height. She was small for a Turian,atleast all the ones she had seen.

"Phoenix. W-what's yours?" She was obviously nervous. She tried to comfort her in anyway possible but she knew it had to be hard leaving your parents to come here alone so young for almost a year to a year and a half. It had to be rough. In some ways she was happy she didn't have parents to be sad she was leaving.

"Selena. Everybody calls me Lena. Tell you what,how about we go to class together?"

"Sure." She said. Her voice finally not so full of nervousness. They started their way to their class when Val opened the door calling them in.

They were going to be working on pull today. That was the major one that she had used on the gang members. She always had fun with it. They had a crate to use as a target and Selena hit hers spot on in the middle pulling it towards her and throwing a stasis to hold it in place. "Sorry,I know I wasn't supposed to-" Val stopped her "It's fine. The more you use your powers on your own,the better you will get. Thats all we want. Eventually you will be pitted against other people." Selena had a twinge of excitement after that statement.

That night she headed into her room completely exhausted. She never realized how exhausting it was til today to just do one simple thing in different scenarios. Its not like she was running or jumping. She plopped down onto her bed and she saw her Omni-Tool blink alerting her of a message. She brought it up and smiled.

'To:Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

I can't wait til you come back. It'll be to long before I see you again but I think I will be able to manage. Hope your first day goes great.'

She just sat there staring at the screen smiling. She finally typed a reply.

'To:Garrus Vakarian

From:Selena Shepard

I can't wait to see you again either. I miss you. Maybe we can set up a vid chat session for tomorrow night? Hope to talk to you again soon. The first day has gone great.'

She didn't wait for a reply. She was so tired she went off to sleep. She dreamt of Garrus that night.


	10. Surprise

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 10~Surprise

Her training had gotten progressively harder. She was so tired by the time she got in her room at night but on a good note she was half way done with BAaT. She had talked to Garrus every night so far. They had wanted to keep in touch and thankfully he had kept his promise. They had never gotten to have their video chat session though. Everytime she could he couldn't and when he could she couldn't. It was like a never ending nightmare!

"Shepard! Your turn!" It was her turn to fight against the strongest biotic in the class. Little Phoenix. She had grown a little but was a strong little thing for how short she was.

"Alright. Let's do this!" She stepped in front of Phoenix. "You ready short stuff?" She asked playfully.

"Always ready!"

She threw a singularity at Selena. She just missed being thrown in the air. "Missed me!" She teased.

Selena charged a throw and threw her hand out towards Phoenix,tossing her across the room. Noone gasped or worried about her,they knew she was fine. She had been thrown across the floor so many times that a human would have a concussion or brain damage.

She got up and charged after Selena. She threw her clear across the room. Thankfully Selena was also used to being thrown like a ragdoll. Their fight finished with a tie.

"Ooowww. I think I dislocated my shoulder." Selena groaned.

"Well I think I broke a talon." Phoenix chuckled.

"I think a dislocated shoulder is much more important than a broken talon. Don't ya think?"

"I don't know...maybe." Even though they sometimes would fight each other they had become quick friends.

That night when Selena went to her cabin she had 14 messages. She checked and they were all from Garrus. She knew there had to be a problem. He wouldn't send that many messages just because, Would he?

She was honestly nervous to check them.

To:Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

Selena I wish I could actually see you. It's so depressing without you here.

Selena wanted to cry. She knew there would be a struggle to stay away from each other for that long but she didn't know it was going to be that hard for him too. She checked all the other messages. The last one saying something that made her jaw drop.

To:Selena Shepard

From:Garrus Vakarian

Forget this. I'm coming to see you. I'll be there in 2 days.

Selena actually had to close her mouth with her hand because her jaw apparently wouldn't work. She was going to get to see him in 2 days. She couldn't wait!


	11. Dreams to Reality

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 11~Dreams to Reality

A/N~So...It's been awhile. Sorry for such a gap but things have been busy and then I injured my right hand so its been harder for me to type but I braved it today and I made it so I will try to maybe at least update once a week. Please R&R with your thoughts! I really appreciate it. Also Shasta is a Great Dane for anyone who's wondering!~

Selena was woken up by a banging noise against her door. She figured it was Phoenix telling her she needed to get ready for class. She yawned and stretched and threw her legs off the side of the bed. She stood and stars flooded her vision in an array of colors. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. 'Thats what I get for getting up to fast I suppose...' She thought.

The banging got increasingly louder. "I'm coming!" She shouted annoyed. She didn't appreciate people banging on her door at 4 in the morning but their classes started early. She walked over to the door and a large figure stepped through. It was a Turian indeed,but not Phoenix. "Garrus!" She shouted and threw her arms around his neck. Accept he didn't hug her back. It was as if she was hugging a limp noodle. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. He had absolutely no expression. She had a confused look on her face and she actually grimaced.

"Garrus?" He turned his head to look her in the eyes and sneered. She gasped and jumped backwards. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him anymore. "What happened with you?" She asked with a mixture of fear and anger.

He cocked his head to the right and laughed. "You thought I actually ever cared about you? That was just a joke. I was never happier when you left. I never had to pretend again. Then I decided I'd trick you one last time,and tell you I wanted to see you because I missed you. No. Where in actuality I just needed someone to relieve my stress. Seeing your face is priceless enough."

Her breathing increased and she covered her eyes. "No...No...Not you too! Don't you abandon me!" She yelled.

He chuckled. "I've already abandoned you. You just don't know it yet."

She ran to her bed and covered her face with a pillow. She didn't want to see him. He got closer to her and she hit him in the face with the pillow and buried her head in her knees. She laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She hoped that with that he would leave the room but to her dismay he stayed. She heard his voice...but softer and more caring. "You're alright Lena. Calm down. You're okay." She actually started calming down but she didn't understand why there was a sudden change of heart. She suddenly felt a scratch upon her forehead. Like when he kissed her forehead. She removed the pillow and Garrus was sitting next to her...on the floor. In reality it was 9 in the morning. "It was just a dream Lena. You did hit me with a pillow in your sleep though." He said as he rubbed the left side of his face.

She sighed and crawled into his lap. "I'm sorry. You...you still care about me right?"

He looked at her odd and put a talon under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his forehead. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

She nestled into his chest and rubbed her forehead against his. "It's a long story. When did you get here?" She asked curiously.

"I got here about 4 hours ago. Your teacher said you were still in bed. Then I heard comotion in here and hurried in here. Thankfully you keep your door unlocked. I also see you brought your dog with you."

He turned to look at Shasta who was comfortably curled up in the corner of the room in her bed,not even caring what had been going on. She had gotten big. She was about at her thigh now. She hoped she would stop growing soon. Otherwise when she did sleep with her she wouldn't have any bed left for herself,Shasta would take it all. "Are you kidding? There's no way she would be left behind. She goes pretty much everywhere with me."

"Just saying." Was all he said. She knew he was just being his quiet self.

"I need to get ready for morning class. After that we can do whatever you want. You can come to class with me if you want. I'm sure they'd allow a guest to watch." She smiled and watched him return the gesture with a smile of his own. He was so different from her but she loved him all the same as she'd love a human.

After she changed her clothes and gotten him to agree to come with they started on their way to her class. She was more than excited to show him her skills. He never knew the extent of what she could do. She was better at more than charm. She snorted inwardly at that thought. She just hoped Phoenix didn't try to get a little to friendly. He would be the only other Turian here. She knew it got lonely for Phoenix. Selena was the only one to really pay attention to her. No one else even gave her a passing glance. All the humans here blamed her as if she had started the fight between Turians and Humans. Selena just looked at her as if she was another part of the team.

"So,you are a master at biotics huh?"

"No...no...no. I never claimed to be a master. I only said that my teacher said I was getting to be really good. If I was a master I'd be out of here by now."

He shrugged. "Just saying what you said." She knew it was sarcasm. He had plenty of times that he had been a smartass and he knew it.

"I never said that though. That's putting words in my mouth." She chuckled so he knew she was joking. He had his times where he took things to serious or to personal.

He just chuckled and opened the door to her class for her. "Looks like they've already started. I better not be late because of you." She joked.

He started to say something but she laid a finger over his lips to silence him and pointed him to a chair in the corner. She walked over to her teacher. "Ah...Selena,just in time." Selena smiled as a wave of relief rushed over her. She was happy she wasn't late. "Shall we start?"

45 minutes later Selena picked herself up off the floor for the 5th time. She shook it off and went back after her oppenent. In the end she won her last fight. She was holding her arm when she walked over to Garrus. He looked at her worried. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing. Just a few bruises and maybe a cut. Its just sore and feels better when I support it."

"I just asked what you did to it...not why you were holding it there." He chuckled and she punched hm on the arm,almost knocking him off of his chair.

"Alright smarty let me go grab a shower and we can go do whatever you want. I'm free the rest of the day." She said with a hopeful smile. They started back for her room. They had a few days together. She couldn't have been happier.


	12. Perfect Storm

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 12~Perfect Storm

A/N~Sorry it's been so long! Haven't had any ideas for new chapters coming to mind but had plenty of them coming for Once Upon A Dream. It'll be a little longer til I update Splintered Dreams again. I can't think of anything for it! Anyways,please R&R with your thoughts. I really appreciate it! This chapter was inspired by Brad Paisley' Perfect Storm. It also explains my Shepard pretty well as well as explais their relationship. I do recommend lisitening to the song while you read.~

Selena stepped out of the shower and headed for her bedroom. She didn't bother about wrapping herself in a towel. There was no one else in her cabin. She stepped out into her bedroom and screamed,running back into her bathroom. She had completely forgotten that Garrus was in her cabin waiting on her. "Sorry!" She apologized. "I'm not used to people being in here and I just completely forgot."

She heard a chuckle from him. "I wasn't even looking til you screamed. You're fine." He assured her.

"That makes me feel better." She said embarrassed. They had been together for awhile but she wasn't comfortable walking out in front of him naked as a jay bird. She didn't figure he'd be too happy about it either.

She finished getting ready and grabbed her towel to wrap around her to go get her clothes. "Don't mind me." She said as she walked through holding her towell up.

"You're fine." He said with a smirk. She didn't see it but she could hear it in his voice.

"Okay,be good." She said pointing a finger at him like a disapproving Mother.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Fine...fine."

She went back into the bathroom and got dressed. She hoped he didn't care if she didn't dress up. She had a Alliance cami and knee length shorts on. She walked out into the bedroom. "I'm decent." He looked up and smiled.

"It's nice to see you Lena."

"What'd you call me?"

"Lena. Short for Selena?"

"I like it. So long as I can call you my own nickname."

"That depends on what it is."

"Gar-bear."

"Umm...I don't know about that." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Aww come on...Why not?"

As soon as he saw how happy it made her he couldn't help it,he caved in. "Alright, Just not in public." He clarified.

"Fine. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care so long as I'm with you."

"Do you know how sweet you are?" She asked with a giant smile on her face.

"On a scale of 1-100. 100."

"Well you're mighty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Always am."

She set down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Lena."

"Aww Gar-bear." She heard him sigh. "This is going to annoy you in all honestly isn't it?"

"Little bit." He said matter-of-factly.

"Good." She said with a snort. "You know I love ya."

"Yeah I know."

"There something you want to say?" She asked sweetly.

"I...love you too."

She just smiled and curled in closer. This was going to be a good day.


	13. Age Matters

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 13~Age Matters

A/N~Morning everybody! Incase anyone sees this and wonders,I have taken down Splintered Dreams and it will not be coming back. Sorry if I dissapointed anyone. New Horizon has been taken down but will be back as it's going through a rewrite. Anyways,I hope you like this chapter and please R&R with your thoughts! I really appreciate them!~

"Selena,wake up." She heard a soft voice say. She stretched and opened her eyes slowly. She screamed and fell out of bed when she saw who it was.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" She asked him as she pushed herself up off the floor.

He just shrugged and walked closer to her. "Door was unlocked. I took it as an oppurtunity to meet you."

She looked over at the clock only to turn back to him with a very bemused look on her face. "It's 6 in the morning...I don't have to be up for two more hours!"

He started to say something but she shushed him . "Where's Garrus?"

"Who?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Turian that was in here."

"Oh! He went out to get breakfast to bring back. We talked on his way out,he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah...he is. Unlike you. You barged in here at 6 in the morning. I barely know you!"

"Shh. You're going to wake the whole place up."

"Well if I do,I can blame it on you. It would be your fault." She said matter-of-factly.

He stayed silent for a moment and she thought he just might leave but alas he stayed. "So is there something in particular that you want? Because if not I'd really like to get back to bed before Garrus comes back." She said annoyed. She was honestly half tempted to ring the alarm and report him for molestation or something to make sure he never came back. Sure he would have been accused of something he didn't do but this was bad enough. Who in the hell sneaks into a persons room at 6 in the morning?

"I'm Alliance. I'm here for BAaT training as well."

"Good for you?"

"You didn't let me finish. Anderson asked if I would check on you for him."

"Well,that's very nice of him but in the long run why didn't you wait til I was awake? Why did you sneak in here?" She was still annoyed and angry but atleast her voice wasn't giving it away quite as bad now.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Afterwards...not so much."

"How old are you?"

"Umm...What?"

"How ald are you? Don't make me ask again." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"17."

"Oh well that explains it. You're two years younger than I am. Where are you from?"

"Canada. Ontario to be specific."

"Well,there's that too. Although." She started,looking at his slicked back and gelled hair. "I would have guessed

grease." She chuckled and snorted. "Oh...I crack myself up!" She snorted again,enjoying the pun.

"What's you're name anyways?"

"Kaidan Alenko."

She decided she needed to do the polite thing. She put her hand out to shake his hand. "Selena Shepard." He took her hand in a firm grasp. "You know. I always used to hear that if someone had a firm handshake instead a fishy one,it meant they were actually trustworthy...I never believed it though." She had to admit that she was enjoying getting his hopes up then shattering them.

"I really need to get back to bed,so I'd really appreciate it if you'd go." She said in the nicest manner she could manage.

He nodded in understanding and just as he started to open the door Garrus came back in with a tray of food. He turned around to see Kaidan and just glared at him. Kaidan looked like he had just crapped his pants. "Uh-oh." Kadain muttered before he ran out the door.

"Who was that?" Garrus asked.

"A loon that broke into my room at 6 in the morning. Anyways,let's eat." She said,brushing off the incident. Garrus decided he'd let it slide for now but he'd be getting an explanation from him later on.


	14. See The Big Picture

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 14~See The Big Picture

"So,really...who was that guy?" Garrus asked once more.

Selena shook her head and laughed. "Are you really still on that? It's nothing Garrus. He came into my room for some uknown reason like a loon. I don't really even know the guy. He's definitely strange." Selena replied. She was trying every way possible to calm him. If she didn't know better...she'd say Garrus was jealous.

She decided not to say anything and move on. She didn't want to make matters worse then they already were. "So...Can I go to class now without you being my over protective body guard?"

"I suppose. I'll be good Lena."

"Good. You kinda have to be. I can't have you getting in the way of my class. I don't want to hurt you." She looked lovingly into his eyes and saw something she had never noticed. A sparkle in his eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They always knew what the other was going to do. Always connected.

"I've got to get to class. Otherwise I'm going to be late. If I'm tardy I get set back. Then I have to stay longer." She looked at him,almost a warning in her eyes. "If I have to stay longer, because of you...I will not be happy." She let that settle for a moment before kissing him on the nose. "I'm joking! I promise."

He then thanked the spirits that she was joking. He just hoped she meant it. He watched her flit around the room,grabbing clothes along the way. "If you want to stay here, you're welcome to." He thought for a moment before answering.

"That sounds nice actually." He smiled at her before watching her leave the room. As soon as she left he felt her absence. He decided to roam the room. See what was there to occupy himself. He walked past a few pictures frames but turned around when he saw what it was. He just had a feeling he knew who these 2 people were. One had blonde hair like Selena. The other had dark brown hair. Both were women but something in this picture spoke to him.

He looked at it a little closer and upon inspection he realized that there were names on it. He pulled the photo out of the frame,something he hadn't seen in years,and turned it over in his talons. What it said on the back surprised him more than anything. 'Selena and Sara'. "Is this..." He trailed off. He heard the door open behind him and turned around.

"You're done really early." Garrus said.

"Yeah. They let us out early because of how hard we've all been working lately. Is something bothering you Garrus?"

"Yeah it is. I have an important question for you. Can we sit down?" Garrus asked nervously.

"Yes. What is it?"

He decided it was now or never. He didn't want to bring back old wounds but he wanted to know. 'Here goes nothing' He thought.

A/N~Small cliffhanger. Hope everyone likes the chapter! Please R&R! You'll find out the answer in the next chapter!~


	15. Comfort in the Arms of a Turian

*On Stranger Tides*

Chapter 15~Comfort in the Arms of a Turian

"Who is this?" Garrus asked holding up the photo.

Selena hung her head and wiped her hand across her forehead. "That's my Mom. It was the only picture we ever had taken with each other, before she became a drunk and drug addict."

Garrus let his arms hang to his side. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I'm sorry Lena."

Selena laid a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright. I've let it go. It's been a long time."

In truth, it still bothered her a bit. While it had been many years, the pain was real. Her Mom left her all alone on the streets. There was no upside to that.

"Lena...I can see it in your eyes. This bothers you." Selena looked into his ice blue eyes and had a hard time not just telling him the truth but she didn't think she could do it.

"Nothing's bothering me I promise. I'm just tired and ready to get a shower." She looked up to meet his gaze once again. He nodded in a silent response and moved so she could get up. He watched her walk into the bathroom but frowned when she shut the door. She never shut the door, even with him there. It was definitely bothering her.

He felt horrible. She wouldn't be upset if he hadn't asked. 'Damnit! Why did I even ask?' He held his head in his hands and listened to her turn the shower on. He then heard an unfamilliar noise. 'No...please don't...' he thought. He sat up off the bed and went to the door. He slowly opened the door, the sobbing loud enough to make his ears ring in the small bathroom. He didn't care that she had no clothes on, this was his fault, he would fix this. "Lena, please don't cry. Come here." She scrambled up off the slick floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. The hot water spraying on them both.

"Aus, I'm aked." Selena mumbled against his chest.

"Umm, what was that?" Garrus asked, a chuckle reverberating through his chest.

Selena lifted her head and looked straight up at him. Black streaks from her eyeliner running down her cheeks. "Garrus, I'm naked." She repeated.

"I don't care." He ran a hand through her wet hair and watched her close her eyes and lean back against his chest.

"Can we just stay here?" Selena asked.

"Whatever you want." Garrus said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.


End file.
